Dog Eat Dog
' Dog Eat Dog' (Case #31) is the thirty-first case of the game and the last in the Historical Center district. The victim was Molly Robinson, who was found dead in the the Dog Pageant Arena, where the annual parade of dogs was being held. She and her dog, Poochikin were poisoned by one of her competitors, Margaret Littlewood. Margaret had mixed poison with a cupcake to kill Molly's dog, but unfortunately, both the victim and her dog ate the poisoned cupcake and died in the middle of the annual Dog Pageant competition's obstacle course. Margaret then went on to kill the dogs of Gertrude Piccadilly and James Savage, who had competed in this competition as well. Later, she poisoned officer Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested. She did this when the team had went to give her the ribbon of Astrid. Just then, Margaret gave Jones to eat one of her cupcakes which was mixed with poison. As a result, Jones became extremely sick and couldn't do further investigation and was replaced by Ramirez. After being arrested, Margaret explained that she wanted to win the competition at any cost since her grandchildren never visited her and this competition was her only opportunity to shine. In the court, after being asked for it, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which later recovered Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her dog, Astrid so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition. For poisoning Molly, Jones, and three innocent dogs, Margaret was sentenced to life in jail with a chance for parole in 15 years. Victims *'Molly Robinson' (found dead in the middle of the Dog Pageant's obstacle course, along with her dog) *'Molly Robinson's Dog ' *'Gertrude Piccadilly's Dog ' *'James Savage's Dog ' Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Cupcake' Killer *'Margaret Littlewood' Suspects Margaret Littlewood case 31.png|Margaret Littlewood Gertrude Piccadilly case 31.png|Gertrude Piccadilly Charles Parker case 31.png|Charles Parker James Savage case 31.png|James Savage Desmond Galloway case 31.png|Desmond Galloway Killer's Profile *The killer cooks. *The killer participates in the Dog Pageant. *The killer uses ether. *The killer uses hairspray. *The killer has a bite mark. Crime Scenes 1. Dog Pageant Arena.png|Dog Pageant Arena 2. Obstacle Course.png|Obstacle Course 3. Hunter Shack.png|Hunter Shack 4. Shack Floor.png|Shack Floor 5. Pet Beauty Parlour.png|Pet Beauty Parlor 6. Washing Stations.png|Washing Stations Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate Dog Pageant Arena. (Clues: Victims' Bodies, Broken Pieces) *Autopsy Victims' Bodies. (18:00:00) *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. *Talk to Margaret Littlewood. *Talk to Charles Parker. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Chew Bone) *Analyze Chew Bone. (00:15:00) *Examine Jaw Mold. (Result: Husky Bite Marks) *Investigate Hunter Shack. (Clue: Clothes) *Talk to James Savage. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: ' ' *Talk to James Savage. *Investigate Shack Floor. (Clue: Dead Husky) *Autopsy James' Dog. (12:00:00) *Investigate Pet Beauty Parlor. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Kibbles) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Ribbon) *Examine Ribbon. (Result: Cookie Crumbs) *Talk to Margaret Littlewood. *Examine Kibbles. (Result: Card) *Examine Card. (Result: Loyalty Card) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: ' ' *Investigate Washing Stations. (Clues: Dead Pug, Dog Collar) *Analyze Jones Sample. (03:00:00) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. *Autopsy Gertrude's Dog. (06:00:00) *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. *Examine Dog Collar. (Result: Unknown Insect) *Examine Insect. (Result: Tick) *Talk to Charles Parker. *Investigate Obstacle Course. (Clue: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Unknown Sample) *Analyze Unknown Sample. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: ' ' *Check up on James Savage. *Investigate Hunter Shack. (Clue: Torn Material) *Examine Torn Material. (Result: Colorful Tie) *Give his tie to James Savage. (Reward: Bone Brooch, Dog Suit) *Examine Antidote Bottle. *Go see how Gertrude is holding up. (Reward: Burger) *Reassure Desmond Galloway. *Investigate Dog Pageant Arena. (Clue: Cupcakes Plate) *Examine Cupcakes Plate. (Result: Icing Sample) *Analyze Icing Sample. (03:00:00) *Tell Desmond Galloway the dog pageant arena is safe. (Reward: 15,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case. (2 stars) Trivia *This case and Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) are the only two cases in which all of the suspects had made appearances in previous cases from their districts. Category:Cases Category:Historical Center